Soloman
Soloman (originally 110) was a Bynar in the 24th century. He was bonded with 111 in a single tandem unit. During the Dominion War, 110 and 111 were civilian advisors to Starfleet, and assigned to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers ship as computer experts. ( ) Aboard the da Vinci 2376 During a salvage mission aboard "The Beast" in early 2376, the SCE team were attacked by a group of insectoids that had seized control of the vessel. During the attack, 111 was killed in front of 110 and the rest of the team. 110 was so distraught at the loss of his bondmate that he had to be carried back to the da Vinci. ( ) Although greatly saddened for some time over the death of 111, 110 still participated in several missions for the da Vinci. 110 proved himself most vital during a mission to repair the world-computer named Ganitriul. A few days later, he also joined the team that investigated the Omearan Starsearcher known as "Friend". 110 was tasked with trying to interface with "Friend"'s computer, which he successfully succeeded. The link between 110 and Friend was strong, and "Friend" invited 110 to become his new pilot following the death of former pilot, Jaldark Keniria. However, he decided he was better on his own. ( ) Though Bynar custom was for "singletons" such as himself to rebond with another, 110 decided to do so would sully 111's memory. He chose to remain aboard the da Vinci, and after a suggestion made by Captain David Gold, took the name "Soloman" and formally joining Starfleet as an enlisted crewman. ( ) This decision subjected him to the prejudice of his fellow Bynars, in particular 1011 and 1110, a unit working on Project Ishtar on Venus. ( ) During the mission to Empok Nor to retrieve the station's reactor core, Soloman was forced to try and interface with Androssi computers. Although his previous attempt with 111 was successful, however with the updated systems and without the presence of 111, he was not able to access their computers. ( ) In late 2376, an interdimensional Androssi device enabled Soloman to make contact with an alternate universe, and with an alternate 111, who was still alive in that reality. He lied about this contact to Captain Gold, wishing to continue the contact uninterrupted for as long as possible, and was unable to extricate himself when the connection threatened to endanger Bajor and surrounding space. Lieutenant Nog was able to use the connection to communicate with the alternate 110, and have the device shut down in that universe. For lying to a superior officer, Gold ordered Soloman to undergo counseling. ( ) The alternate universe version of 110 was assigned, along with 111, to the under Captain David Gold. Both were profoundly affected by their contact with the singleton Soloman, expressing sympathy for his situation, and concern over the possibility they too could be separated from one another. They both later decided to join Captain Gold on a suicidal mission to open the Bajoran wormhole. ( ) Category:Bynars Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) category:Starfleet enlisted personnel Category:Starfleet engineers Category:USS da Vinci personnel Category:SCE personnel